1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications; more specifically, wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior communication systems have been designed around one type of transmit configuration. In older systems, a single antenna is used for transmitting. In newer systems, one of several other types of transmit configurations have been used but they did not provide flexibility to address channel conditions such as the degree of mobility associated with a mobile station.